No Word
by renkaSh
Summary: KyuSung Fanfic karena cinta itu membutakannya


'NO WORD'

KyuSung Fanfiction

Dark Fic

.

Disclaimer

This story is mine

WARNING!

YAOI, DARK FIC, TYPO, FAST PLOT, NAPI! Yesung police! Kyuhyun etc…

Don't like don't read.

.

Happy Reading ~

ALL KYUHYUN POV

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menceritakan kisah cintaku dengan seorang Kim Yesung. Seorang _namja_ manis berusia 20 tahun, berbeda 7 tahun denganku. Dan yang lebih penting adalah Kim Yesung cinta pertamaku adalah seorang narapidana dan aku adalah seorang 'polisi'.

.

Awal aku melihatnya adalah saat aku dan rekan-rekanku ditugaskan untuk mendatangi sebuah bar yang katanya terdapat buronan yang kami cari-cari. Yaitu Devil Voice. Sebuah geng beranggotakan tujuh _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan masyarakat dengan melakukan berbagai macam perampokan dan pembunuhan. Banyak polisi yang dulu ditugaskan menangkap mereka kembali dengan keadaan tak bernyawa. Hal itu membuatku geram, sehingga membuatku kali ini turun tangan, padahal aku adalah seorang perwira polisi. Aku berjanji akan menangkap Devil Voice itu.

Namun, nyatanya aku langsung terdiam saat melihat. Seorang _namja_ manis bercover cairan merah disekujur tubuhnya, _namja_ tanpa ekspresi yang terlihat begitu tenang, padahal disekelilingnya ada puluhan mayat berserakan. Selain _namja_ manis itu, terdapat enam namja lain yang kuduga adalah Devil Voice. Keenam _namja_ itu berpenampilan tak jauh berbeda-berlumuran darah-yang membedakan hanyalah senyum mencemooh yang ditujukan kepada kami.

.

Devil Voice geng tersebut memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan malam itu, dengan sangat berat hati aku mengakui bahwa mereka sangat hebat. Banyak rekanku yang tumbang dan diriku pun sampai kewalahan. Tapi, hal yang paling melukai harga diriku selain kekalahan ini adalah kami para polisi kami para polisi yang terpilih dan menguasai _Martial Arts_ , terutama jumlah kami yang 20 orang harus ditumbangkan oleh seorang _namja_ yang bahkan postur tubuhnya saja lebih kecil dari kami. Dan dapat kuperkirakan bahwa umur _namja_ itu masih dibawah 20 tahun. Sementara keenam anggota Devil Voice lainnya hanya menonton, duduk di sofa bar, sambil meneguk wine disela-sela kegiatan mereka menyaksikan bagaimana kami dibuat tak berkutik oleh salah seorang anggotanya. Dapat kudengar tawa mencemooh yang membuatku geram.

Ya, yang mengalahkan kami adalah _namja_ manis yang telah menarik perhatianku. _Namja_ manis yang ternyata adalah seorang iblis yang berhasil mengirim 18 rekanku ke surga dan dua orang termasuk diriku harus terbaring koma untuk beberapa minggu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kebencian apapun dengannya. Aku justru semakin terpesona padanya. Dan yang kutahu, timbul rasa ingin memiliki yang begitu besar dalam diriku. Rasa ingin memilikinya hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

3 BULAN KEMUDIAN~

Sudah 3 bulan lamanya aku tidak berjumpa lagi dengan _namja_ manis itu. Walau sudah 2 bulan aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menyelidiki semua tentang Devil Voice ( 1 bulan kugunakan terbaring koma serta pemulihan akibat insiden itu.) tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang dimana markas mereka. Membuatku uring-uringan karena bayang-bayang _namja_ manis itu selalu hadir di mimpiku ataupun disaat aku sedang tidak beraktifitas. Aku bingung tentang apa yang saat ini aku rasakan. Sebelum salah seorang temanku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta (tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan bahwa _namja_ yang ternyata kucintai adalah seorang buronan). Hm, aku sangat terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai buronanku sendiri, tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama karena aku sadar ternyata dikala jantungku berdebar-debar saat membayangkan wajahnya ternyata menyenangkan.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar begitu terang, bintang-bintangpun seolah menari-nari di atas sana. Aku bersama dengan rekan-rekanku yang berjumlah 50 orang tengah mengepung sebuah _mansion_ bernuansa Eropa yang kemungkinan adalah markas Devil Voice. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran-ukiran yang unik. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkah memasuki _mansion_ megah itu. Sebuah _handgun_ tak lepas dari tanganku untuk jaga-jaga.

'deg'

Aku terpaku karena pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku. Disana, hampir sama dikala pertama aku melihatnya, _namja_ manis tanpa ekspresi itu berdiri ditengah ruangan. Mayat-mayat yang berserakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan membuatku terkejut. Bukan karena kondisi kondisi mayat-mayat yang mengenaskan, seperti tercabik cabik, bukan juga karena aku melihat beberapa organ dalam berceceran yang membuat mual. Ahh, aku mendengar beberapa rekanku mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Aku terkejut karena walaupun sulit, aku masih bisa mengenali bahwa mayat-mayat itu adalah anggota Devil Voice yang lainnya. Aku ingat ketika itu aku hanya memandangi dirinya sambil bertanya-tanya, apakah ia membunuh anggota gengnya sendiri? Tapi, rasa penasaranku langsung musnah, tergantikan oleh rasa kagum begitu menatap sorot mata yang begitu dingin miliknya. Tubuh yang bermandikan darah dari ujung rambut hingga kaki justru membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy. Sepetinya aku semakin terpelosok akan pesona sang iblis.

.

Dan malam itu, kami berhasil menangkap satu satunya anggota Devil Voice. Dan yang tidak diduga adalah _namja_ manis yang adalah buronan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya kepada polisi tanpa ada perlawanan.

.

Berita tentang tertangkapnya anggota Devil Voice pun menjadi berita selama _breaking news_ selama berhari-hari.

.

Aku tidak ingat pasti, namun aku masih sedikit ingat betapa senangnya saat akulah yang ditugaskan untuk mengintrogasi _namja_ manis idamanku. Aku jadi mengetahui namanya yang ternyata adalah Kim Jong Woon atau lebih sering dipanggil Yesung.

Namun kesenanganku tidak berlangsung lama ketika aku tersadar bahwa Yesung sama sekali tidak menjawab, bahkan untuk berucap satu kata saja ia tidak ingin. Yang dilakukannnya hanya menatap dingin diriku. Dan juga, waktu atau jarak untuk dia berkedip saja sangat lama, bahkan aku sampai lelah menunggunya untuk berkedip. Saat itu, aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa Yesung adalah sebuah manekin atau robot yang sangat mirip manusia yang bisa bergerak. Atau jangan jangan dia fallen angel yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Ahh! Aku sungguh gila dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, aku merasa kesal, sangat sangat kesal. Yah, walaupun hanya didalam hatiku. Aku sangat marah begitu mendengar Yesung-ku akan dijatuhi hukuman mati minggu depan. Yesung. _Namja_ yang diam-diam kucintai akan pergi. Aku tak akan tinggal diam, hati nuraniku bergejolak. Di satu sisi ada yang menahanku, menyuruhku untuk diam dan menegakkan keadilan seperti dulu. Tapi disisi lain, aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai Yesung dan aku begitu terobsesi padanya. Aku berdecih. Terserah dengan semua ini! Aku akan mempertahankan milikku, meski aku harus mengorbankan segalanya.

.

Langit begitu kelam di hariku untuk menjalankan semua rencana yang sudah kususun selama berhari-hari. Aku merasa adrenalin dalam diriku terpacu. Saat aku memutuskan arus listrik pusat, saat aku harus bergerak licin menghindari CCTV yang ada, saat aku harus melumpuhkan beberapa polisi tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari ataupun bukti. Jantungku terus berpacu, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai sensasi ini. Begitu menggelora. Hingga aku membebaskan Yesung dari sel kumuh yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dan saat itu, seluruh rasa takut dan bimbang yang terdapat didiriku langsung hilang saat aku mendengar 2 kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir _plum_ Yesung 'kau datang'.

Malam itu telah merubah hidupku, membuatku menyimpang dari jalan yang selama ini kutempuh. Semua demi seorang Kim Yesung. Obsesiku. Walaupun aku harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan membunuh puluhan orang yang berada dipenjara-tempat Yesung ditahan- dengan menggunakan bom.

.

8 bulan lamanya aku tinggal bersama Yesung di Seoul. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Yesung tetap sama, jarang bicara. Tapi tidak masalah. Karena hal tersebut semakin membuatnya terlihat imut. Aku tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang Devil Voice dan dia juga tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang diriku. Yah, menurutku itu lebih baik.

Ah! Apa kalian penasaran tentang apakah aku sudah pernah menyentuhnya? Jika iya maka jawabanku adalah tidak pernah! Entahlah, ada suatu hal pada dirinya yang membuatku tak sanggup menyentuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi, hal itu bukan masalah, karna aku yakin bahwa kami akan bersama selamanya dan pastinya masih banyak waktu untuk menyentuhnya. Karena aku mencintainya, semua yang ada pada dirinya, bukan hanya tubuhnya.

Aku menunggu hingga kasus pengeboman yang kulakukan benar-benar ditutup dan polisi-polisi payah itu menyerah. Setelah itu aku mengajak Yesung pergi ke Amerika. Tentunya secara diam diam. Aku hanya perlu beralasan bahwa aku akan meneruskan bisnis ayahku. Hm, dan semuanya percaya. Ah! Apa kau heran bagaimana aku membawa Yesung keluar negeri dengan mudah? Itu karena ada sebuah rahasia dalam hidupku. Yaitu keluargaku yang dulu kutinggalkan demi cita-citaku menjadi polisi adalah seorang MAFIA.

~END~

a.n

bukannya ngelanjutin Love or lust malah updare ff lain.

Sebenarnya ini ff buat ngerayain ultah Yesung, tapi karena gak selesai-selesai ngetiknya jadi bisa dipublish sekarang.

Oh ya, semoga suka ya dengan ff yang kali ini, berharap gak ada yang minta lanjutannya.

RnR


End file.
